Incomplete
by MudbloodMusings
Summary: It was more than just an ear that George Weasley lost in the war.


You are my partner, my connection

_Without you, a part of me is missing._

_Around you, I used to feel so strong._

_Alone now, all I know is longing,_

_Needing how, the lyrics would a song._

George remembered it so well. The night that Fred had died, it seemed as though everything in his life had been put on hold. He had stopped everything. He had stopped the tricks, stopped inventing merchandize for Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. He had stopped laughing.

Nothing had changed. It was just years and years of sadness; of missing Fred Weasley. They say time heals all, but for George, time only made it worse. He was seventy-five years old and so very alone.

He spent his days by himself. He read the paper and books, mainly about Quidditch. He didn't really communicate with the outside world, except to manage the WWW store in Diagon Alley. It was the only branch. He and Fred had had plans to expand and have more shops in different locations.

They had had so many mischievous ideas for tricks and foolery…so much more left to do. But when Fred died, George felt like their ambitions had died with him.

All of those things just didn't matter any more. All that mattered was that he was gone. And George was all alone.

It was like he had lost a part of himself. The week after Fred was killed, George was in shock. He had never felt like that before. It was simply too unreal. It was a loss that he himself was not sad about, although sadness was all around him, because he did not believe that Fred was dead. Slowly, the truth started to sink in.

And then came the grief. This was the time in George's life when he felt confused and lost. He was longing, yearning, for Fred. He just could not seem to adjust to not having a twin. He couldn't bare it when he would look around him and not see Fred.

Fred, who was always at his side, no matter what, would not be there. He felt strange walking alone, without the company that he had been used to all his life.

In the rare moments when his mind would drift away from Fred, and he would think of something interesting, and not have anyone to tell them to. No one else would understand but Fred.

It was a brother thing. Well, a twin thing, anyway. Slowly, George became more and more distant. And then Charlie died, Bill following soon after. George simply blocked it all out. He couldn't take any more pain.

He tried to ignore it. He ran away from all his unhappiness. But the sorrow was catching up. Every now and then he would break down, when he was by himself. He never showed his hurt around his family. They were happy. They had managed to move on some how, leaving George behind.

He felt like his heart was always bleeding, wherever he went. It was more than just an ear that he had lost in the war. Fred had been someone who completed George's sentences, who understood George more than anybody else ever could. George was incomplete without him.

George Weasley never married. There was just no space in his heart for more love. There was no room to be hurt another time.

Lately, however, there had been other things on George's mind. He was quite old. His life was at its last stage. Strangely, this wasn't as saddening as it should have been. It was the only happiness in his life. It was the light at the end of George's tunnel.

He was looking forward to dying. He would see Fred again… Charlie, Bill, and all the others that had not survived the war, too…

His heart lifted just thinking about it…Just then; George was seated on a chair, his hands moving across a scroll of parchment. He paused only to dip his quill in the ink pot. He was writing his will, attaining some feverish joy with every word he wrote.

He had left mostly everything to Ron, who was married to Hermione, Ginny, who was married to Harry, and even Percy who had been married to Penelope Clearwater, but she had died the previous year.

They were the only people he might miss when he passed away. But of course, they had learned to deal with each death bravely.

The problem with having such a large family was that more people died and caused more grief. Smaller families suffered much less. Everything was so much easier.

George sighed and suddenly felt his breathing becoming constricted. Without a moment's warning, his entire body began to shudder violently as he gasped for air. He tried valiantly to keep conscious, out of human instinct, but eventually he gave in.

The last thing he remembered was looking at his will, and then an ever growing darkness, until finally, he could see nothing more.

George Weasley was found by his neighbour and admitted to St. Mungo's that day.

After what felt like eternity, he heard voices.

"She said she found him…"

"Poor guy…His heart's failed him, I'm afraid…Incurable, yes…"

"…Might've died…He doesn't have much time left anyway…"

He opened his eyes and blinked, staring about the hospital room. The Healers stopped speaking in hushed tones at once and looked at him apprehensively.

George caught sight of the people surrounding his bed. There was Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Percy, and Mrs. Jenkins, his neighbour.

None of them smiled when they saw that he was awake. Ron appeared pale as Ginny began to cry on his shoulder. Harry had his arm around Hermione, who looked very close to tears herself. Percy had been in mid conversation with Mrs. Jenkins but stopped abruptly.

George felt as though he were on his death bed, and then in a flash of realization, understood that he _was_.

"I am dying, aren't I?" he asked softly.

This made Ginny sob harder. Harry left Hermione's side and put his hand on George's.

"It's going to be okay, mate."

"My will…it's on my desk, in my apartment…" he croaked.

Harry turned to Ron, who nodded mutely.

"I left you people everything," he said, struggling to speak.

They all said they loved him. Ginny threw herself into his arms, and Hermione began to cry quietly.

George told them that it didn't matter that he was leaving. He had no regrets, because he was going to see them all soon.

No one asked who 'them all' was. They all knew.

And finally, slowly, George felt himself leaving his body.

His soul felt light and free and excited at the prospect of meeting his brothers and parents.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but whiteness all around him. He was alone, but that was about to change.

"Hello, George…"

He turned sharply to his right and caught sight of his brother, in the flesh, at the exact spot where there had been no one a moment earlier.

Fred Weasley had a twinkle in his eye, as he regarded his brother in amusement. A wide smile broke out on George's face as he felt complete once more, his twin by his side.

He laughed; feeling quite light headed, and allowed Fred to guide him into the after life.

…………………………………

A/N I hope you liked it. Please review. Also, sorry but I had to put the disclaimer at the bottom due to a problem with Word.

Disclaimer: "Author is not owning Harry Potter, sir" – Dobby.


End file.
